tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Artemis
ARTEMIS is a highly skilled, highly motivated sniper that used to be able to sneak up on a deer from upwind and not get caught. However, now she is less stealthy, with all of her added metal parts. When she was a teenager, a GI Joe killed her father, a Cobra Viper, in a battle near Springfield; she was drawn by revenge into the ranks of Cobra. She is Qualified in most small arms used by Cobra, and is highly skilled with her weapon of choice, the M-21 Sniper Rifle, the Steyr-Mannlicher SSG-PII, and most recently, the Swedish PSG-90. She also has cybernetic replacements of both arms and one of her eyes, due to her encounters with the G.I. Joe ninja teams. Built into her right arm is a .50 caliber sniper rifle. It is recoilless, and the arm is linked to her cybernetic eye. The same can be said of the .45 caliber pistol barrel in her left hand. Also built into the forearm of her left arm is a set of claws that retract into her arm when not in use. Her right eye has infrared and low-light capabilities, along with zooming capabilities, up to 8x normal sight. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: February 5, 1970: Diana Bourne (later to become Artemis) was born. August 15, 1986: Battle of Springfield, Diana's father dies, killed by Quick-Kick, during the G.I. Joe Assault Team's attack on the Springfield Airport. Diana is taken, along with the rest of the population of Springfield, to Cobra Island. May 30, 1988: Diana, drawn by revenge, swears alliegence to Cobra, and joins Cobra officially, as a Viper. Joins Range Viper Training Program. December 1989: After 18 months of Training, the First Range-Vipers of Cobra are sent into action, in Eygpt (Diana is in this group), Sierra Gordo, Somalia, and in limited numbers on Cobra Island March 1990: Diana is sent to Cobra Island, and recieves H.I.S.S. tank training. August 1990: Diana is sent to train with the Alley-Vipers for Advanced Training with the Cobra Rage Urban Assault Vehicle. September 1990: Diana volunteers for Sniper Training. Graduates Top of Class in 2 months, fully qualified. Returns to Somalia, to rejoin Range-Vipers, now as Range Viper Squad Leader. November 1990-July 2001: Diana leads first one, than two Squads of Range-Vipers throughout action in the Mid-East, including action against the G.I. Joe team in the War in Benzheen, Terror Drome Defense action against the Oktober Guard, and multiple Actions against the Israeili Defense Force. August 2001: Diana is recalled to Cobra Island to undergo advance Leadership Training. Training Includes Advanced Tank and Rage Driving Courses, Squad Tactics, Advanced Survival Training. During a routine Physical, it is discovered she is pregnant. She is not told. On Mindbender's orders the Embryo is taken from her body, without her knowledge, and grown to full term in an incubator, much like the kind Serpentor was created in. The Child is hidden away. It is unclear if Cobra Commander is in on the decision. August 2002: Diana is given a Code Name, Artemis, and granted three Squadrons of Range-Vipers to Command. MUX History: One of Artemis' first mission leads her across the path of an 'old friend' - someone she babysat for in Springfield and had no idea was now a G.I. Joe: Kamakura. This rocks her to the core, and causes her to rethink many things she holds true. While still searching her true feelings, she gets colder to anyone she meets, tougher, and more ruthless. This leads her to many missions where she will take risks, where she engages with G.I. Joe operatives she should not. She spends many months targeting civilians, trying to call out any member of the G.I. Joe team that will come out, with mixed results. On numerous occasions Snake-Eyes, Kamakura, Sgt. Slaughter, Jinx, Wisp, Temera, and Kilroy come out and face her, with mixed results both for them and herself. After many such engagements, she kills a Greenshirt, in action, enraging Snake-Eyes even more than the numerous civilian deaths she has caused seems to have done. In revenge, he and Jinx sneak to the Colombia Base, and lure her into a trap. One there, they take out her entire Range-Viper Squad, and Snake-Eyes savagely beats Artemis. Before he is finished, he slices off the first three fingers of her right hand, including her trigger finger. This results in a choice for Artemis, retirement, or allowing Cobra to give her a cybernetic hand. Her loyalty to Cobra Commander allows her no choice, she accepts the Cybernetic Hand, insisting they include a Pistol in the upgrade, and a close-in weapon of some kind, for self defense. They install some claws, and a .45 caliber pistol in her right hand. She announces to the Joes that she is still around, by engaging in yet more brutal and open tactics. She is diagnosed by Cobra Doctors as psychotic, anti-social, and also suffering from depression. She is placed on a drug cocktail to keep her from being overly dangerous, while on Cobra Island, or at the Colombia Base, at least to Cobra personnel. Soon there after, she is trapped in the past when a NASA rocket explodes, sending herself, Major Bludd, Tele-Viper 742, Baroness, Over-Kill, Vypra, Hawk, Snake-Eyes, Jinx, Lifeline, Katie, and Chatterbox into the past, and all the way across the country, into California, in 1849, just before the Gold Rush. Upon returning to the real timeline, and not causing any damage to it, Artemis lays low for awhile. In the back of her mind, she's still trying to decide what to do about her feelings for Kamakura. She loves him, but as a member of Cobra, and he as a Joe, it is truly a Montague and Capulet story straight out of Shakespeare. Eventually, she decides that since she can not have him, she will kill him. She calls him out, and tries to kill him. Repeatedly. A series of very nasty battles ensue between the two, evenly matched fighters, and in the end, Kamakura beats her, for what appears to be the last time. He cuts off her left arm with his Katana, a shuriken pierces her right eye, and another katana slice leaves most of her abdomen sliced open, wounds that also lead her to be unable to bare children. If not for the emergency radio beacon going off when it's power supply was sliced, Over Kill and a Vector never would have rescued her in time to save her life. She spent months in a coma, undergoing numerous surgeries, by some of the best doctors available. Even after her body is fixed, two completely new Cybernetic Arms, a Cybernetic Eye, reinforced Shoulders and Spine to hold the weight, and few other tweaks to help her brain handle the increased load it must carry, she doesn't wake up. When she does, she thinks she is in a nightmare, or perhaps hell. She is in the PIT! Her body, is not her body, it is JINX she is in. (Mindwarp TP) She tries to escape the PIT, but before she can, a Joe recognizes her, and is able to subdue her, and capture her. She spends the next few weeks in the G.I. Joe Brig, unable to leave, unable to find out what happened to her body. Suddenly, her mind is back in her own body, and she awakens to the horror, that she has become a Cyborg. This weighs heavily on he, and she contemplates suicide. Finally, she talks to the one person she knows she should not, Kamakura, and she ends up forgiving him for what he has done, but swears she will never forget it, and vows to get revenge. Recently, since the Baroness has taken over Cobra, when the Commander went missing, Artemis has been tasked with finding the Commander. She has also recently decided that she is not a good person, and that she must change some of her ways. Included in this is her penchant for attacking Civilians, her violence, for violence sake, and her distance from everyone. She has apologized to Katie for Stabbing her, shooting her, and being all around, a not nice person. But can Artemis really change? That remains to be seen. In 2010, Artemis learned that she has a child, a daughter, taken from her before it's birth, that was now 7. She has been reunited with Deanna Bourne, and is struggling to connect with a child that has been held away from her, and who has lived underground her entire life. Artemis spends most of her 'on duty' time off Cobra Island, as she is most needed in the Middle-East for her knowledge of the area. When she is not on the Island, she has few people she trusts to watch Deanna. Wiretap and a squad of Range-Vipers, which she has dubbed 'Nanny-Vipers', that she has taught both how to kill, and how to take care of her child, are all she trust. Artemis assisted Cobra in their invasion of a small Middle East country, Al-Alawi. She personally captured the Crown Prince, with the assistance of a Team of Alley-Vipers, and a Command Element. After Cobra formed The People's Republic of Cobra Unity and the world was flooded, Deanna was brought to the CU, and she was able to spend more time with her daughter, until she was sent to the newly formed Antarctic base, to await the final battle with the Decepticons, to destroy the Facilities causing the Ice Caps to melt. After surviving the assault on the Decepticon Antarctic base, Artemis volunteered for the Red Shadows mission. In 2012, the Red Shadows, led by Artemis, attacked the United States Africa Command. In February of 2014, The Baroness assigned Artemis to move into Frusenland on a mission. She also assigned Artemis an Apprentice, Angel. Angel and Artemis are to prepare the way for a Cobra takeover of the country. Along for the "ride" is an over-sized "patrol" of Range-Vipers, consisting of 5 Range-Vipers, along with 5 Cobra WOLF's, and 4 Ice-Viper's to drive them, one of the WOLF's she has commandeered for her own use in-country. In 2016, Artemis was invited to a party at the Silent Castle, in an attempt by Destro to recruit her. However, when Destro was attacked by Satan, Artemis joined in against the MARS commander, helping him along to his certain death. OOC Notes Deanna Bourne is a puppet, that is Controlled by the Artemis player, and will, for the foreseeable future remain so. Doubtful she will become appable, even if she does become a non-puppet. Skull Buster, the Range-Viper commander, reports directly to Artemis. Artemis assigns Alley-Vipers names based on Star Wars Rebellion Squadron Fighter Callsigns. Artemis speaks and reads fluent Arabic, Persian, and Kurdish. She speaks passable Turkish, Berber, and Hebrew. This comes from spending most of her time in Cobra in the Middle East. She can pick out a few words in the three common dialects of Somali as well, but mostly only the curse words, and the insults. Her native langue is English. Voice Actress: Alice Braga Apperance Vital Statistics Hair Color: Black Hair Length: Between Shoulders and Middle of the Back Eyes: Blue Height: 4'10" Weight: 150lbs (Over half that is in the metal replacement parts. See Below for a list) Distinguishing Marks: OTHER than the Cybernetics... Across the left side of her face, from four inches above her left eye, to three inches below, a jagged scar (From a thrown Shuriken). Replacement Parts Right Arm - Metallic Replacement to Shoulder - Claws that 'grow' from her fingers. .45 caliber pistol Right Shoulder - Reinforcement to allow for extra weight on joint Left Arm - Metallic Replacement to Shoulder - Built in .50 caliber Sniper Rifle Left Shoulder - Reinforcement to allow for extra weight on joint Left Eye - Replacement Eye with built in Infrared Scanning Capability, Built in Computer Technology for Internet. Left Ear - Built in Radio and Neural Implant to allow normal hearing. Right Rib Cage - Metallic Replacement Spine - Reinforcement to allow for extra weight Brain - Neural implants to allow for Cybernetic to Organic communications. Also to allow for direct communications to internet. Description (In Battle Uniform) This woman is short, very short. Without her shoes on, she would easily be under 5 foot tall, more likely, between 4'9" and 4'10". However, just because she is short, does not mean she is a kid. Her face has that look of coldness in it, that shows she has seen a few more than 18 years, closer to 40. Her dark hair, almost ebony in color, reaches just below shoulder blades, but not quite to the middle of her back, before it comes to a sudden, unruly stop. Steel Blue eyes, that peer out from under a lock of hair that rests in the center of her forehead, move constantly, drawing attention from the chiseled look of her nose and high cheek-bones. Across the left side of her face, from four inches above her left eye, to three inches below, a jagged scar shows that she has received some rather severe injury to that eye. A very faint flashing from the pupil of the eye, a pale bluish in color, shows the left eye to be a replacement. Her head rest atop a body that in most instances would be mistaken for that of a 14 year old girl, with a few exceptions. Most 14 year old girls do not have such generous curves, in all the 'right' places. Her arms have been replaced by Cybernetic Arms, starting at the shoulder, and there is no false skin covering them. Right now, she is wearing a camouflaged Jumpsuit, that is form fitting. On her head is a camo-Ski-Mask. that only leaves space for her eyes to look out, and a small slit that can have water, or even food slipped in it, covering her mouth. Everything about her, including her Combat Boots are made to blend in with the environment, be that Forest, the Desert, or even the Arctic. Her Jumpsuit is in the color that best fits the current mission. Logs /Posts 1848 * March 3-5 - "Once Upon A Joe In The West" Parts 1 and 3 - An explosion in Cape Canaveral sends Cobra and G.I. Joe into the past. 2007 * August 10 - Once Upon a Joe in the West Part 1 - An explosion in Cape Canaveral sends Cobra and G.I. Joe into the past. 2008 * January 18 - "An Evening at Camp Crystal Lake" * April 20 - "A Very Large Wrench" - When Over Kill turns up damaged in the desert, Major Bludd sees it as a perfect opportunity to end his troubles with the android ... permanently. Unfortunately for him, he's not the only one coming to the show... * May 5 - "Android Flight" - Major Bludd confronts Over Kill as the android attempts to flee the Colombia base. 2010 * January 21 - Andersen Assault Jan 07 - IC Report TO: Cobra Command FROM: Artemis RE: The Search for Cobra Commander When Over Kill raided Wright Patterson, I took the opportunity to sneak into the base, with a Squad of Range Vipers and One Techno-Viper. We scoured the base Computers, and found no real reference to the Commander, except for entries dated near the time of his disappearance. I need more Intelligence Reports, anything that might point out where the Commander went, or was taken. I have returned to the Island, pending more information. Artemis Feb 04 - IC REPORT TO: Cobra Command FROM: Artemis RE: After Action Report I was on vacation in Cabo last night, a well deserved rest after shooting a couple Marines in Waco a few nights back, when Snake-Eyes showed up. One of Destro's Iron Grenadiers was along for the time off, and we engaged Snake-Eyes. He was hurt severely, before his reinforcements showed up, forcing a retreat by our forces. I am in Medical, at the moment, recovering from the wounds, but most of my 'injuries' actually occurred to the cybernetic prosthetics, so my time in Medical should be limited. Artemis April 2 - "Deanna's Distress Call" Something is lurking under the ruins of the Colombia base... Artemis is in for one hell of a surprise! April 4 - "Wiretap to the Rescue!" Artemis is still trying to come to terms with having a daughter, and Deanna is still trying to come to terms with living above ground, with being totally bored, and with having a mother. July 21 - "On the Beach" Artemis takes Deanna for a swim, and Over Kill takes a walk August 16 - Pit Fall Cobra attacks the Pit... August 17 - Meeting of the Outcasts Over Kill calls for a 'meeting of the outcasts' in a bar outside of Las Vegas. Dec 01 - IC: After Action Report TO: High Command, Communications, Intelligence FROM: Artemis RE: Kamakura Incident On the night of Novemember 29th I was ordered from the Plague Base of the Middle East to the United States, to put a stop to someone impersonating Cobra Commander on the Internet Chat Rooms. Tele-Viper 911 provided me with coordinates to a Motel near South Beach, Miami, Florida. When I arrived, I found G.I. Joe Operative Kamakura on a computer. I dispatched him... Before I could kill him, however, a battle between Cybertronians broke out overhead *Insert Imagery recorded from her Cybernetic eye of Dust Devil and Scourge battling*. Also, a G.I. Joe jet, an F-35, arrived on scene, with an unknown G.I. Joe operative. *Insert another video feed from her cybernetic eye, showing Temera dragging Kamakura to safety* Mission accomplished, for the most part... If he does it again, I will handle the situation again. Artemis 2011 April 26 - "Portal Assault" Cobra forces have been ordered to take the Portal, Autobots and G.I. Joe stand in the way April 27 - IC Report TO: Cobra Command FROM: Artemis RE: SW US Portal Attack As per Baroness' orders, Over Kill, The Vectors, a Troop of BAT's and myself attacked the Portal in the Southwestern Desert of the United States. We drove off the Joes and two Autobots. I am not sure how Over Kill drove off the one he was engaged in, but the one I fought, in a Rage, did not seem too bad. After the Autobots left, driving off the Joes was a fairly simple matter. Barely worth mentioning is the fact that the Joes seem to have some new Sniper... But they are not very good. Two shots, and they fled the scene. We will need reinforcements to continue to hold the portal. Artemis July 14 - After Action Report TO: Cobra Command Staff FROM: Artemis RE: After Action Report After deciding to take down an evilness not quite worthy of Cobra, a Telemarketing company, I went to Brooklyn New York. Kamakura tracked me down, and I shot him. Multiple times. Slashed him with a knife and my claws, and left him bleeding, and possibly dead, on the roof of a building. I sustained only minor injuries, which I had looked at in Broca Beach. Artemis July 25 - "To Catch A Prince" Artemis takes a team of Alley-Vipers into Crown City to capture Al-Alawi's prince 2012 August 1 - "8-1-2012" Dr. Mindbender teaches Interrogator the basic use of the Brainwave Scanner while Artemis and Angel carry out their mission Aug 02 - AAR - Germany TO: High Command FROM: Artemis RE: After Action Report - Germany Attack I lead a group of Red Shadow Range-Vipers into Germany, to attack the Base that Major Bludd and Angel had been watching. While General Hawk never materilized, we did exchange fire with the base, and drew out Known Joe Operatives: Raven, Temera, and Scarlett. Fire was exchanged with these Operatives, and Angel was driven back midway through the fight. I handled Raven fairly easily, and Temera was able to last through the fight, before Cobra Commander ordered me to withdraw. Damage to the base was light, although the Range-Vipers were able to inflict a decent mortality rate on the M.P.'s and other personnel on the Base. Artemis 2014 January 09 - Church of Coiled Serpent TO: Cobra Command FROM: Artemis RE: Church of Coiled Serpent I have purchased and outfited some land near Waco, Texas, that I was able to get cheap. It was the former location of the Branch Davidians. It is now registered as the home base of the Church of the Coiled Serpent, a fully licensed (With the U.S. Government) Religious Church. Artemis January 19 - Dee to the Rescue? Deanna is out late, and meets a Nightraven. 'Can I keep it Momma?' February 7 - Melting the Ice Angel arrives in Frusenland, and does he melt the ice in Artemis' veins? February 17 - Geopolitical Climate Change Artemis assassinates the Prime Minister of Frusenland, to begin Phase One of Cobra's Frusenland Invasion Operation: Popsicle February 18 - AAR - Frusenland Assassination TO: Cobra High Command, Cobra Special Operations Command FROM: Artemis RE: After Action Report: Assassination - Prime Minister Aune, of Frusenland during the opening Speech of the Frusenland Reindeer Festival At approximately 0700, Local time, on February 18 (or 0800 Cobra Unity time, same date), I was able to assassinate Prime Minister Aune of Frusenland, to complete Phase 1 of Operation Popsicle. One .300 Winchester round through his eye completely destroyed his brain, and he died instantly. I immediately left the location, and returned to the camp I have set up in the forest 15 miles north of the Festival Location. I await orders to activate Phase 3 of Operation Popsicle, on High Command Orders. Artemis March 9 - AAR - Frusenland - Operation Popsicle Phase 3 TO: Cobra High Command FROM: Artemis RE: Operation Popsicle - Phase 3 As ordered, two of the three targets on my list have been eliminated. Interior Minister Johan Thorin and Foreign Minister Inger Alvsdatter were at a Pro-Government Rally. I shot them both, only a few seconds apart. I am efforting locating an oppurtunity to finish the list, however, Deputy Prime Minister August Volff rarely leaves the Government Building, and I may have to resort to attempting to take out his Limosine with a Rocket attack, or an assault on his house. I will make sure that he, however, is dead byt Tuesday. I do, however, need to know if the Defense Minister is a target, or not. Artemis March 17 - AAR - D-PM Compound Assault TO: Cobra High Command (Rank 8 or Higher) FROM: Artemis RE: Operation Popsicle, Deputy PM Volff Bristow's Night-Stalkers and myself assaulted the Deputy Prime Minister of Frusenland's compound. We left no survivors. The raid should, by now, be all over the news. The only concerns I am having in Frusenland, Range-Vipers are definately not made for the Arctic. I will need Snow Serpents, should any more missions be required. Either that, or leave Bristow and the Night Stalkers with me. Artemis Nov 20 - IC Report TO: Cobra High Command, Cobra Intel CO, Cobra SpecOps CO FROM: Artemis CC: Cobra Command, Cobra Field Agents ranked 5+ RE: Frusenhagen Protests Two Range Vipers guarding the front gate of the Cobra Consulate in Frusenhagen were shot today. A Protest against us marched on the Consulate, and attempted to enter the courtyard. I ordered the Range Vipers to prevent this. Shots were fired by the protesters, it appeared the shots were from Hunting or Sniper Rifles on an adjacent building's roof. I ordered Rage's into the courtyard, to prevent entry, and the drivers were to use smoke canisters and tear gas canisters to disperse the protesters. The Range Vipers were than rescued, and brought inside the consulate. Neither have died, yet. ;Addendum added to Rank 8+ Members: :As per the Commander's orders, I used an older SNiper rifle to shoot these Range Vipers. I did my best to ensure that the bullets were non-fatal, and that they should easily recover fully, and quickly. --Artemis Nov 26 - IC Report TO: Cobra Command (Rank 5+) FROM: Artemis RE: Violence in Frusenhagen Today three Vipers were injured when their Artic HISS ran over an IED. I responded with a squad of Medi-Viper and Range-Vipers. When we arrived, we started taking small arms fire. I ordered the Range-Vipers to return fire, and most protesters ran away, however, some remained, and we engaged in a brief firefight with them. In the end, we killed 8 protesters, two more injured, and 2 Range-Vipers were killed, and 3 more were injured. Once the protesters fled, or were unable to fight back, the Medi-Vipers treated the wounded on site, and brought them back to the Consulate for more treatment. I recommend that all vehicles travel in at least patrols (OOCL: 2 vehicle teams), and no foot patrols below Patrol size (OOC: 4 man teams) although, two patrols would be better. Artemis 2016 April 21 - "Fancy Party at the Silent Castle" Destro and Baroness throw a party at the Silent Castle, which of course brings the assassins out of the woodwork... 2018 Sep 18 - IC Report TO: Cobra Command FROM: Artemis RE: Mission Status and Duty Availability >*Artemis' face appears onscreen, looking tired*< I have returned to Cobra Island after almost two years of Deep-Cover operations in the Rebel Forces of Cobra Unity/ As per orders, I have infiltrated the Rebel groups, as a wandering specialist for weapon's training and tactics. To be honest, I am not sure how these Rebel Forces are still in existence, with their less-than-ideal security operations. More will be coming, on these groups, as soon as I can collate the data. As I prepare this report, and catch up on recent activities, I am also available for any missions that my talents may be required for. >*The screen fades, and attached to the video is a map, with Artemis' movements for the past few years noted on them, and a transcript of the video*< September 18 - "The Z Gambit" Alley Viper 301 meets Artemis Players Artemis was created and is played by The-Baroness Gallery The Live Action Shots are from Predators, and the Actress is slightly taller than Arty. With all pictures of Artemis, you have to pretend both of her arms are made of metal. Arty1.jpg|Over the River and through the woods.... Arty2.jpg|Artemis, hard at work Arty3.jpg|Time to change the geo-political climate of a foreign country Arty4.jpg|Artemis and her spotter, fighting back to back Arty5.jpg|Artemis and her spotter Artemis9.jpg|Not all things are shot with a rifle Arty6.jpg|Artemis relaxing after a hard day at the office Arty7.jpg|Artemis relaxing on Cobra Island Arty8.jpg|Artemis checking out her new eye Arty9.jpg|Artemis is Frusenland (She has the gun) Deanna.jpg|Artemis' daughter, Deanna Deanna2.jpg|Deanna again Deanna3.jpg|Deanna yet again, this time showing off her strength Arty.JPG Art-Alt.JPG xm2010sniper.jpg|Artemis' New Toy Blaser-R-93.jpg|Artemis' New Backup Toy References category:assassins Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra reconnaissance Category:Cobra Special Forces Category:Female Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:OCs Category:Humans Category:Cobra Special Operations Category:Range-Vipers Category:Red Shadows Category:Cobra snipers